


Flock Sideways

by ZeldaHijinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Side Stories, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks
Summary: Side stories/requests of Flock Together. Does not follow chronicle order





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr at https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request. Free to write, Reader tries to show up Revali.

The inhabitants of the Rito village ran around tying the covers of their homes down, collecting all pottery, and clothing racks as quickly as they could. A storm was on the rise and the dark clouds angrily bore over the lands. The winds were going through periods of steady breezes to raging gushes and already several branches have been ripped from their trees, and flung across the lands. Each passing minute the storm thundered its arrival, and not one of the Ritos or a sensible person alive would be caught in it.

But then there’s you.

At the highest flight deck in the village you were preparing for a descent. You were not alone, however, as Revali was lounging against one of the beams. He was not going to join your senseless endeavor even if he was the one that shot the offhanded comment you were afraid of flying. He knew he tickled your feathers when you bristled, muttering incoherently and marched all the way up here. Revali didn’t want to miss a single moment of your bubbling spite in this incoming storm, and watched following behind you, and taking note of you collecting a large amount of ropes and adhesives.

“What these ropes are for?” Revali cackled quietly, his claw foot lifting one of the ropes being attached to the railing and now yourself. He could see you visibly tense and he struggled keeping the laughter in. He almost lost his resolve when you glanced over, and had to turn around for a moment.

The appearance of you hunched over in the shadow of the flight deck made you look like a moblin protecting its treasure chest. It only worsen when you snatched the said rope and held it to you defensively, “Don’t mock me, you know the high winds are in today.”

Revali clicked his tongue and his chuckle fell into a hum, “Ah, ah, correction, my friend, the storm is in. The storm.” He leaned over emphasis the end of his sentence by gesturing to the black clouds. You only scrunched your nose before ignoring him and turned around. You would show him, you vowed, you would show that down pillow how flying doesn’t bother you! It’s just the falling that does! As long as you didn’t fall you weren’t afraid and with the strong winds there would be a small chance of it happening. What flawless logic.

“I do not see the point of lying.” Revali chuckled, shaking his head. He could see you jolt in surprise and mused to himself that he must have struck a nerve,. 

“I’m not lying when I said I’m not afraid, damn it! I just get a little tense, that’s all.” You muttered angrily trying to make it look like you were diligently mending your glider.

From behind you, Revali bust out a deep laugh causing you to glare over your shoulder again. He peered down at you, raising a feather brow and twirled his wing in feign question, “I do believe I never mention the word ‘afraid’. Is there something you like to admit, [Name]?”

You felt yourself gaped like a fish and cringed, refusing to look him in the eye. With renewed vigor flowing through your blood, it implored you to stand up and raise the glider above your head. You steadily made your way to the drop off and each inch closer you felt light headed and hit with waves of electrical pinches in your chest as the depth of the ravine developed in view. 

There was no denying how hyper-aware you became of the blood flowing in your body, and inhaled deeply attempting to get your bearings. You could do this, you thought, there was not a thing you could not accomplish, and what you feel is only excitement….right? A shaky breath, you did not know you were holding, escaped, and you tensely gripped the handles.

Clamps of thunder roared tremendously and quick flashes of lightning struck the land with an violent force. The struck areas suffered scorch marks and the spread of fires, and faintly through the heavy gust of mist screams of agony echoed through the ravine. With a force and might so tenacious, you thrust the glider to the side and fiercely ripped the ropes from your form.

Another pounding of thunder had you high tailing it back to the sanctuary that was Revali. He didn’t expect you to come at him with such force and almost toppled over with you his wings. Revali looked flustered ,and peered down just as you hid your face in his chest. You held up your hand, index finger and thumb just a hair a way, “I….I might have lied… a little bit about not being afraid.” You endured his snorts and fits of laughter hours after that knowing you deserved it.


	2. Link's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: Link has some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I have played with, I wouldn't count this chapter canon of Flock together! Just to let you know :)

Link was exposed to an abundance of things from fighting Lynels and Hinox, climbing sky scraping towers taller than the largest mountains, swam through rushing rivers littered with jagged rocks, and battled against hoards of Guardians with only a pot lid and a Stalnox’s femur. He had fought with bokoblins while mushing sand seals, saved children from horrible attempts of Yiga clan kidnappings, and saving Zelda’s hide more than once. The weight of the world sunk heavily on his shoulders as he silently struggled through it all, and the on rise of Calamity Ganon he felt he was hardening like stone.

Yes, there was nothing that Link wasn’t prepared or willing to do. He could see how turn of the events would go and fought his damn hardest to make sure it happens. When Calamity Ganon arises Link full heartedly knew he was going to stare him down and defeat him with every fiber of his being.

However….he would never be prepared for what he was about to do. He stood at the end of the walkway to your home, the covers of your bird like house were down, but he could see the flickering of fire dancing between the flaps. Princess Zelda offered to do it for him, but you being one of his closest friends, he felt not only did he have a duty, but it wouldn’t be right for anyone else to bare this. Link looked off to where Princess Zelda resided, still covered in dirt, scratches, and the worn look of fatigue, sat there solemnly staring at her bare feet. Her shoulders shivering, but not from the cold. He tore his eyes away and with a reluctant step made his way to your home. 

He was brave…he told himself. His heart rate pumping deep.

He was vigilant…. again he told himself. Each step becoming too hard to bare.

He was fearless… this time the lie wrapping around his throat steadily.

He came to an abrupt stop seeing the flaps of the home being pulled to the side. There his eyes met yours and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything while your smile was so refreshing and earnest as you beckon him in. He, however, noticed your eyes surveying behind him. When he refused to step inside, and hung his head low, it was like the surrounding world went mute. The chirps of crickets gone, the whispering caresses of the wind halted, and even the pumping of blood in his ears silenced which made the world feel so…eerie…so still… He gripped the frame of the entrance, his body quivering.

Through all the deafening silence a sniffle broke him out of his crashing reality. As his head slowly rose he saw tear after tear hit the ground. His eyes began to ache from the pressure and his chest felt constricted. You clutched the flap tightly trying your best not to crumble right then and there. Link wished it would stop, but more and more as his silence waned your tears went from a trickling tread to a gushing waterfall.

Through the sniffles and hiccups, your voice meekly asked, “He was killed…wasn’t he?” 

Never more in his life had Link wished it was him instead.

Weak.

Failure.

Blowhard.

Weak.

_FAILURE-_

His own tears fell from his eyes not able to look away from your distraught face…unable to find the voice he so desperately wanted to console you with. The wavering liquid welding up in his eyes was all the confirmation you needed before collapsing to your knees. Your wails of anguish bellowed around the village causing Ritos to peek their heads from their homes.

In all the time Link had known you from children, you always posed yourself so strong and dignified, but now, Link had no idea what to think of you. The person whom he thought knew everything about… turned out he didn’t know you in some ways at all. He didn’t earn or sought for you love, and now he was cursed with the image of his best friend groveling on the ground. A friend who was a lover. A friend whose love was torn forever from their loving embrace. No longer would there be any Rito Champion blessed by his friend’s love.

Link fell to his knees swooping his arms around you. He tugged you close to him, his head in the crook of your neck, and in a voice so soft said,

“I am so sorry…I could have done more.”


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Revali comforting reader

When you opened your eyes the surrounding world was pitch black.

You looked all around and beneath your feet, and felt nauseated of not seeing a thing but could feel solid ground.

Your breath had sped up and you walked forward in hopes maybe something will cross your way, but then paranoia set in. What if something did come your way? What would you do when you were dressed in nothing but your night clothes?

You began to run in fear, realizing that perhaps you did not want to meet anything that laid dormant here.

Your next step never met the unseen ground and your scream lodged in your throat as you fell. You could not scream as your body plummeted into the void, and a distant laughter grew. Within the darkness you saw pair of glowing eyes and they shook as they laughed warply. 

“ _You poor thing._ ” It mocked, elongated teeth slithered to join the haunting eyes. “ _Allll alone in this scary place._ ” You froze in fear as the eerie face was right next to yours. “ _What can you do, you say? There’s nothing you can do, hahaha._ ” The same nauseating feeling resurface feeling fingers under your chin, the strange face continued in its warped high pitch voice, “ _Because you love to make your nightmares reality_.” The eyes that pierce through the void burst forth, an evil energy tore through your flesh to bone.

 

Your own scream woke you from the nightmare, arms raised in front of your for protection and chest heaving. Revali jolted in shock, wearily still half asleep, frantically jumped to your side. You could still hear the echo of the laughter haunting you even awake and you had to smack your cheeks to make sure you really were in reality. Revali grabbed your hands preventing you from further harming yourself.

“[Name], Good Hylia, what happened? Calm down, you are not in danger.” He spoke calmly as he could seeing how spooked you were. He brought you into his lap and ran his feathers upon your head. You held onto him tightly, fearing that if you let go you would be pulled back into the nightmare. “Deep breaths, deep breaths. It wasn’t real.”

You gripped on his night shirt tightened, “Oh, it felt so real…I always feel I’ll never wake up and escape.” This nightmare had been plaguing you for the last few nights and it was concerning Revali knowing you were barely getting any sleep. He wrapped his wings to your form, and shushed your nerves.

“It cannot harm you. Not as along as I am present.” And nuzzled against your head, his feathers gliding upon your arms, the sensation relaxing you. “Don’t fret, [Name]. How about I finish that book we’ve been reading?” He smiled feeling your head nod against his chest, and he reached over pulling the novel open. He read to you until dawn and even after you finally slept peacefully.


	4. Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Revali wants to woo Reader and asks for Link's help. However, Link decides to have fun with it.

Link is a decent guy that most would agree on. Despite that he is a glutton and an occasional airhead, he worked his way to become the appointed Knight of Princess Zelda and the one chosen by the Goddess to keep evil at bay. He was resourceful, strong willed, and the kind of guy that allowed anyone to cry on his shoulders. Most folks would even say he has a natural charm, and women crawl after him like starve wolves.

Revali felt violently ill thinking of Link like that.

As he stood from afar of the group he watched as you laughed and shoved Link’s shoulder, and Revali had to control himself from rolling his eyes too hard out of his head. He never understood how the two of you got along so well when it took him forever to even get on your good side, and not like Revali was totally ignoring that fact Link and you had known each other since childhood.

After months of struggles and dangerous missions Revali had found himself growing attached to you and thinking of you in a different light. These elated feelings brought him to the moon and back, but he felt hollow being unable to express himself in a way to let you know he wanted to be something more.

But as charismatic and talented as he was, Revali’s courting techniques fell….well, flat. He never had any interest in anyone before, not like now, where he felt his life would improve by taking you under his wing.

However, he felt you were not the conventional person and that is why he is stewing like the dinner in the crock-pot you all were surrounded by. The closest person to you was Link, no one knew you better, but Revali’s inside felt like they were disintegrating. Did Revali really want to stoop so low by asking for _his_ help?

When you turned around and caught Revali’s gaze, your smile made his heart thump against his ribcage and he looked away feeling bashful. Okay, he thought, perhaps for you it would be worth going through all the trouble. His moment arrived when you waved and walked away with Urbosa. It seemed like the two of you will be gone for a good moment and once you were out of sight Revali was hovering behind Link.

Link crunched his shoulders feeling a presence behind him and turned around to only be scared out of his wits. Revali looked at him feeling completely disinterested and spiteful, “I would like to make this quick, but I have predicament that requires your assistance...as poor of a choice that it already is.” Link only rose a brow and gave Revali a sour look. Revali grabbed the scruff of Link’s shirt and dragged him away from the campsite. Link fumbled around like a fool while Revali grumbled aloud, “Honestly.”

Revali made sure the area was clear of prying ears before glaring at Link. “You are well acquainted with [Name]. I believe they have mentioned knowing you since childhood, is that correct?” Link only nodded, and rubbed the area where his shirt had choked him. 

Revali only hummed, looking Link over and started pacing around him. One wing tucked behind his back while his other one waved around to emphasis his words, “Very well. I supposed you will do. As you know the Princess has been pairing [Name] and I together. Although there have been...hardships between us the truth of the matter is… I have grown fondly of [Name] and wish to swoon them. However, despite all my talents and charming personality; I lack, oh what is the word I am looking for, a certain finesse when it comes to expressing delicate sentiments.”

Link had zoned out halfway through Revali’s speech and was dozing off waiting for him to finish. Revali finally stopped in front of Link, his back turned and gazed into the stars, “It brings to my attention I do not know what will win them over. That is why-” Revali sighed heavily, “I am asking for advice. Your advice. Perhaps, I can bring some use out of you in the process.”

Link stared a moment, one hand holding his chin and hunched over. Now, there wasn’t many things that got under Link’s skin, but something about Revali poorly asking for help didn’t sit well with him, and, as your best friend, Link knew exactly what would woo you and what would not. Link had to prevent a smirk sneaking on his face as he realized Revali was giving him complete control. Would Revali listen to everything he said, he wondered, and stood up crossing his arms while nodding.

Revali coughed and straightened out his ascot, “V-very well then. Perhaps I shall start with the basics…” He rubbed the back of his neck, the feathers fluffing from the action. “What compliments would be suited for them?”

Link could feel his resolve slipping and tried his best to suppress the smirk that threaten to make its way forth. For the next hour, Link explained and gave suggestions while Revali, although he loathed to admit it, hung onto every piece of information.

_Attempt 1: [Name] likes pick up lines_

You had been sitting on a fence laughing away with Zelda and Link not having a care in the world while Revali was working up the nerves to speak to you. He’ll be damned if he allowed the Princess and Link prevent this opportunity and marched straight over. All the laughter came to a stop as Revali stood dignified next to you. You smiled and patted him on the shoulder, “Hey, Revali.” 

Revali felt butterflies in his stomach and nervously spoke. “My, [Name], did you know you make me feel like a Lynel?”

Blinking, you just said, “What.”

“B-because when I see you I come charging.”

There was a silence between all four before Link turned around with his shoulders shaking. Revali felt himself starting to choke but he remembered Link told him that no matter what to keep going and no matter what you did it really meant you liked it. He tried to regain his confidence, opting to lean on the fence to get closer to you. “You know of my gale, correct?”

Fearing you’ll regret it, you asked, “....Yeah...Why?”

“I am not the only thing it can bring to new heights.”

Link’s choking could be heard while you stare incredulously, “What the fuck, Revali. Ya weirdo.” You gave him the stink eye, lifting yourself off the fence and walked away with Zelda who was having just as a hard time like Link. Revali stood there his jaw to the ground.

It hadn’t worked?? He looked over to Link questionably. Link only shrugged, trying not to let the smile be too pleased. Huh, Revali thought, on to phase two.

_Attempt 2: [Name] dreams of flying_

You bristled each time Revali approached. He had gotten some strange delusion that you wanted to go flying, but not on your glider.

On him.

Sweat began to form at your brow, crouched, and ready to spring away when an opening presented itself. Revali was exacerbated throwing a wing on his hip and the other covering his face, “Honestly, [Name], you are overreacting. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

“‘M not afraid!” You screeched,” I am just trying to point out all the reasons why that would not be a good idea!” He gave you a flat look, his wings held up in disbelief.

“I am much more reliable than that pathetic excuse of a glider!” 

“It’s not the glider I’m worried about!” 

Revali just rolled his eyes and swooped for you, and you screamed bloody murder as your body lurched over his. What Revali was thinking you have no idea, but you weren’t even on his back properly, your legs choking his neck while the rest of your body flung around. 

Link was fishing on the other side of the hill when he looked over and seeing Revali and you spiraling to the ground. The poor boy couldn’t catch his breath when heard the screams of agony.

_Attempt 3: [Name] LOVES music, especially banjos._

Revali was irritated to say the least, none of the previous courting methods worked at all. He was going to give it one more shot before he called it quits.

Link had courteously let Revali borrow his banjo, and as Revali stood outside your yurt in the moonlight he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea at all. Revali knew you were a light sleeper and got absolutely irritated being woken up. However, again, Link had mention that there was nothing more than you wished for then being serenaded awake. A deep fantasy, Link had claimed.

Revali glanced at the instrument and strummed the strings nervously. He wasn’t completely horrible at playing, but he was no master musician. He was dressed in his best Rito garbs, free of his chest plate and warriors’ kilt. He hoped once you looked outside you’d be enamored by him playing under the moonlight.

**_THRAAANG_ **

A rude sound tore you from your deep sleep, and in the midst of waking into reality you were confused by what you were hearing.

**_THRUNNNG_ **

Oh no, you paled.

No, no, you knew that sound. You rubbed your hands across your face when you heard singing accompanying the dreaded banjo. To your surprise, it wasn’t Link this time, and you were thrown into further confusion hearing Revali’s voice.

You flung yourself out from the yurt marching toward Revali. He was still playing when he noticed you approaching, and despite the nerves the threaten to freeze him, he kept going. It must be working! ….But then why did you look like you were ready to murder…?

You ripped the banjo from his feathers and thrashed it against the ground. You kept smashing the bloody instrument until it was in unrecognizable pieces and Revali had taken a step back. Huffing and wiping the sweat from your brow, you handed the neck of the banjo, the only thing left intact, back to Revali. He was left dumbstruck holding the broken instrument and watched you drag yourself back to sleep.

He stood there when a string curled off the neck, “W-why?”


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader has long passed before Revali fights Wind-Blight Ganon. He is not afraid of death knowing he'll be with Reader in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non canon part of the story ;P

Wind-blight Ganon was a formidable foe and Revali knew very well that he would not be winning this fight. He fell to his knees, body marred and bleeding, and stared at the ground feeling his conscious slowly fleeting.

All he could think of was how he wanted to see you again...but the flash of your funeral flooded his mind. His heart ached and twisted with regret, not able to spend the rest of his life with you. 

However, as he stared down this evil monstrosity he thought to himself at least he’ll spend his afterlife with you.

He made his way to stand, the wounds on his body tearing from the stress, and charged forward. Not a single trace of fear shown in his eyes as he left out a war cry to give his all.

But before he knew it searing pain wracked his body and his world went dark…

When he opened his eyes he was staring up into a void, and sitting up he laid on the surface of pure white liquid. He was curious as he went to stand that none of his garbs or his feathers dripped with water. Revali felt weightless looking around the white void. For a moment in time he felt finally at peace but then slowly the world dissolved and he realized to his horror his soul was trapped inside Medoh.

Devastation wracked his now non-corporeal body, balls of flame dancing alongside him. He felt anguish and wanted to scream. He had hope to go to the higher plain to be with you again, but the blasted Wind-blight Ganon mocked Revali even in death. Just how long would he be here, he wondered? He never felt more helpless watching Medoh screech in anger, its body blazing red instead of its usual beautiful sapphire.

Hands made their way around his neck and pulled him back. He turned around and nearly let out a sob of happiness. Your ghostly form just as fetching when you were alive. A small laugh escaped, and you smiled holding your arms out.

Not a doubt with through his mind as he threw himself into your embrace and hid his face in the crook of your neck. You shushed him and held him tightly. “Don’t be sad, Revali… I won’t leave your side....” 

He felt deep pain resonate within him, “You do not know how long that will be….Or if I will ever be free...”

You placed your forehead upon his and peck his beak, “I felt completely alone when I passed. I watched so many days go by without you, Revali. I rather be here with you.” 

He surrounded your form in his wings and as much as it hurt to admit it, but he thought it would be bearable to be trapped for all eternity as long as you were here.


	6. Down Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader messes with Revali's braids.

The sun was making its way down past the horizon and at its peak of disappearing flushed the sky in a brilliant orange and periwinkle gradient. Its ethereal light cascaded across the land and you held your hand to the light attempting to catch its last rays. Inside Revali’s home you leaned against the railing completely enthralled from the view. The long day of training and wacky adventures were coming to an end and, although you were sore, you felt at ease.

Revali was stoking the fire to prepare dinner and you hummed at this tranquil atmosphere. From his spot, Revali would glance over to you now and then, smiling to himself how your presence was more than welcomed. He returned to stoke the fire, and hummed in disapproval at its lackluster flame. “[Name], I do dislike to pull you away from your sight seeing, but would you mind pulling the covers down? The breeze is not allowing me to make a proper flame.”

You looked over your shoulder as you heard his words and smiled before saluting, “Can do, Revali.”

One by one, the home became closed in and you were on the last tie for the entrance when a gust of wind blew through. You heard a low cry of aggravation from Revali and more muttering about “insufferable winds” before you finally untied the heavy flap. When you turned around you saw Revali rebuilding the fire and his feather brows twitched in concentration. You plopped down on your knees at his side, and watched his handy work while patting the top of your thighs.

He finally had it going and placed a cauldron over the flame then poured water in. While he was preparing everything you were taking in his home, but there wasn’t much else to look at so your eyes fell back onto him. He wasn’t even paying attention being too focus in his work to notice you admiring the colors and textures of his feathers. He was quite handsome and he knew it too, but you weren’t about to inflate his ego. Not yet, at least.

You smirked to yourself while your eyes followed the span of his head to his braids. It was strange to you that Ritos were able to braid their feathers, but then again most of the female Ritos had long locks. Not even thinking, your hand moved by itself up his head and caressed the side of his face. Revali jerked at the sudden contact and gazed at you questionably, but he did nothing to remove your hand.

You gave him a cheeky grin in response and began running your fingers along his cheek. He pressed into your palm before nuzzling it and pulled away to tend to the meal. However, you weren’t done with him yet and on your knees scooted closer. As you were about to put your hand on the back of his head, his voice called out, “Enlighten me, [Name], what do you think you are doing?” His tone held a playful scolding, never moving from his spot or turning to look back.

Even though he couldn’t see, you met his response with a beaming grin, “Lemme take your braids out~.”

He visibly stiffened and chose to look over his shoulder to give you an incredulous look. “Now, why would I let you do that? I am going out of my way to prepare us a delicious dinner, and you want to ruin it by getting feathers in it?”

“Awww, c’mon, Revali. I haven’t seen you ever with your braids down. It can’t get that much in the way, can it?” You clasped your hands together in mock begging, but he was not deterred.

His face felt flat as he raised a brow at you, “Your attempts at persuading me are pathetic. I advised you do not attempt to become a beggar in the near future.” He turned away, ripping cabbage apart and tossed it in the boiling water.

You only scrunched your face in displeasure and opting to squint at him in vengeance for his tactless response. You smashed your face into his back effectively startling him. “[Name], you are being a child.”

“If I was, I’d be throwin’ a tantrum about now.” You muttered into his back and he shuddered from the vibrations. He shifted his shoulders in an attempt to get you off, but you wrapped your arms around his waist. He sighed in defeat and shook his head. You had a devilish smirk on your face, your hands beginning to rub his sides. Your obnoxious grin only grew feeling him freeze under your touch.

At the time he was chopping vegetables and meat, but his productivity began to decline. Your hands made their way back to his spine, running along and checked off another victory seeing the feathers on his neck rise. From his spine trailing to his shoulder blades, your hands spread out kneading as they went. He must be enjoying it since he hadn’t spoken and shoved you off, so with his silent permission you began to massage his shoulders.

The sensation had him crunch into his neck feeling his taut muscles being worked out. He looked down at the cutting board finding it hard to focus, but he kept on. As you massage, you moved along to his neck and effectively rubbed knots out at the base of his skull. He grunted and felt himself becoming embarrassed, but he still made no attempt to stop you. Finally your hands trailed to his braids and one after another released them. You were in awe seeing the feathers expand like an elegant fan and stunned just how long they were.

“Wow…” Was all that left your lips, amazed how soft they look. You buried your face into them, and relished that they were indeed soft as they appeared. You forehead pressed through the feathers against his neck, hands still running through them causing his sighs become audible. He leaned back into your fingers and you hummed happily. “They’re so sofffft…”

He scoffed, his voice wavering just a tad, “O-of course, they are. Do you expect anything less?”

“You blowhard, can’t you just enjoy this?” You weren’t upset as your words made it out to be, and just smiled smothering your face in his velvet like feathers. “You look very dashing with them down, by the way…”

“Oh? What is this? Are you trying to flatter me?” His eyes were closed in peace as his voice rumbled under his breath. 

Your smile only grew as your arms wormed their way around his waist again, “Maybe….is it working?” 

“Splendidly.” He hummed, leaning back on his wings. “But how long do you plan on fawning over me? Did you forget I am making you my most special dish?” He gazed behind him trying to ensnare your eyes.

You let out a low whine playfully, and buried your face back into the feathers, “No, I didn’t….You cook while I get acquainted with your head.” You muttered, attempting to compromise. 

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and was fighting against his resolve not to turn to mush, “Ah, ah. I do not need you hovering on me with a knife in my wing. I implore you to do this later.”

From his words your eyes sparkled in excitement, “Revali? Are you saying I can play with your feathers again?” You hugged him tightly as you felt happiness bubble in your stomach. 

The feathers on his neck ruffled and he patted the hands caressing his abdomen. “Yes, yes, [Name].” He looked off to the side feeling his inside wriggle about and then felt you move away from him to give him space. He went to braid his feathers back, but paused before deciding otherwise.

The rest of the night you admired they way his feathers accentuated his silhouette and chowed down on his special broth. He couldn’t get over the look of joy on your face, but of course, he’d never say it aloud.


	7. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Scenario in Revali and Reader having a hybrid child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Alright, I went overboard and this kept me up til like 3 am last night, I was thinking of this in a semi-realistic manner. It was difficult for a bit because the persona I used to pair Revali with is basically an empty slate. I adorn them in clothes if I do draw them so I don’t have specific features to write, and others can incorporate themselves in it. But I figured to write this I used the persona I nicknamed, Yeurni, for reference. I am sorry it’s a lengthy read, but it’s just how I see this hybrid happening. Considered this an AU of Flock Together. You can thank Admin Quincy for the goblin nickname above in the picture. Admin Quincy loves them regardless. ]

When Revali and you decided that it was time to start a family the probability of having a child was extremely low. Neither you nor Revali knew how you could conceive given the difference in species and more. Thus you two sought out many shamans, healers and all turned up with nothing. You were beginning to think that perhaps adopting would suffice, but deep down you and Revali wanted to have an actual child together. At least, in hopes to see what your genes could create. However, the research was turning up empty and hard as you tried not to; you were beginning to lose hope.

It wasn’t until one day King Rhoam came to you with an offer.. He heard of your plights, and given that Revali was making his way to be Champion, he would one day want the Rito to protect his future child. In turn for Revali’s service, King Rhoam wanted to present the two of you with a gift, and the gift was at a chance of an actual child. Even though Revali made his concerns and was highly skeptical, he eventually conceded for this last chance. King Rhoam took you to his castle and there introduced you to Marin, a kooky scientist and shaman. Marin was ecstatic with the opportunity and when her child, Purah, ran to her side, was more than happy to go the extra mile.

Marin, for a few days straight, took hair follicles, feathers, DNA, and what have you; all the while teaching her daughter science and magical properties. It was amazing to say the least as you watch Marin be a wonderful, if not weird, mother. You hope that if a child came from this you could be as good as parent as she was.

As the days went by you and Revali were talking about what your child would possibly look like. Each of you thought they would be a perfect combination of you two, and strongly hoped that there wasn’t any scorn between your hybrid of a child. However, Revali had some days where he would scare himself, and talk himself into thinking that their child would be a freak of nature. He would tell you his fears at night, and would cry at the prospect of the child possibly dying from the mix genetics. As hard as it was, you tried to stay strong for the two of you while waiting for the results.

The day finally came when a tired Marin, and her daughter, Purah, came out from their lab. Within Marin’s hand was a large soft egg encased within a sapphire orb. “We did it!” Marin, exclaimed and handed you the delicate egg. It took every ounce of strength not to burst into tears and Revali was completely overwhelmed, he had to go outside for a bit. 

Marin knelt beside you and placed her hand on your shoulder, “Now, I was able to combine you two the best of my ability, but this is also magic infused. I used particles from an ancient relic that was said to be once touched by Hylia. I do not know how this will fair, but I can guarantee you have a child in there.” She smiled sweetly while you tried to find the words to thank her, but she knew from your look alone what you wanted to say. “Congratulations.” Was all she said.

In your shared home the egg was placed on a pillow, the sapphire orb around it glowing brightly. It was hard to believe, but you and Revali were going to be parents. Excitement bubbled in your stomach and you would spend hours staring at the incubating egg. Revali would often scold you, “Darling, penetrating the egg with your stare is not going to have them hatch faster.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they can feel it.”

He only shook his head and laughed under his breath, “Yes, instill our child with peer pressure already. I am sure that will work wonders in our favor.”

“Hey!”

Several months had pass and your precious egg hadn’t hatch, but it certainly was enlarging. The sapphire orb around it was beginning to diminish, and it was just an indescribable feeling knowing your child would soon be born. The only issue is that neither of you had decided upon a name, and the days until your baby would hatched were closing in. Revali picked up the egg and gently caressed it all the while murmuring sweet nothings to it. You smiled from your spot at the fire, preparing dinner.

Revali was pacing around the home mindlessly telling the baby stories of his feats and, of course, how you two met. It was in the midst of his sentence when he suddenly paused and let out a sound of eureka. “Skali!” He exclaimed and you only looked at him puzzled. He whirled around and gestured to the egg, “How does Skali sound?”

You blinked in question, “What does it mean?”

“I haven’t a clue.”

“....And you want to name our child that because?”

“....It sounds nice.”

So, Skali it was for a very simplistic reason, if not a tad odd.

And the eve of morning, you and Revali noticed that the blue orb was gone. For a moment panic arose between both of you, fearing the worse had happened. However, before Revali could grabbed Skali to take them to Marin, the egg began to wiggle about. Revali made incoherent sounds in excitement and you were frantically pacing the room.

“Is it happening?!” You yelled.

“Possibly?!” He squawked.

With great anticipation you two watched Skali break through the shell. Little by little the baby exposed itself and broke free; remaining shell clung to them as the peeped. A cry clogged your throat as you gently picked your baby up. They were completely featherless, but you could tell that Skali would later developed them. Your baby girl was a sight to see with a top beak and normal bottom lip. Her skin was tough, bumpy and a deep mocha. She did not have a tail stub, and Revali figured she would not develop tail feathers. She was odd looking, but to you she was the most beautiful thing you ever laid eyes on.

The first few years was a struggle learning how to take care of a child of mix breeds, but eventually you learned what made her tick. Also, the wonderful Marin and her daughter were there to help.

Her feathers were sporadic, mostly lining her under arms and her ring finger and pinky were merged together and covered in feathers. Her facial feathers collected under her chin, and three large, powder blue feathers adorned her head. She was lanky with long arms, a small torso, and an odd mixture of human feet and bird claws.

Skali wore hoods and cloaks to cover herself, not at all comfortable with her appearance since she was the only one in existence. Although Revali and you loved her to the end of the Earth and back, you could not protect her from the prejudice you both had feared. You two did the best you could to make sure she was well loved even if the world didn’t see the beauty you saw in her.

Revali did his best to be the best father he could be for her, and taught her all she knew about archery and fighting. Her flight skills were nonexistent given her torso and wings were too small to carry her, but she had the ability to glide short distances. Skali did her best to please her father in all sorts of fighting techniques, and had become formidable with throwing knives. Her long arm were perfect in projecting small weapons. 

Skali didn’t make many friends as she was too shy and nervous around other children. However, she did find solace in King’s Rhoam’s daughter, Zelda, who was just a few years younger than her. They became close friends and spent a lot of time together. Zelda protected Skali from the other children and encouraged her. It warmed yours and Revali’s heart seeing Skali breaking out of her bubble. Zelda gave Skali the confidence she had trouble seeing in herself and you knew those two would be best friends for life.

But it was not easy for Skali growing up despite all the support she had. As she was reaching early adulthood it became abundantly clear that she could not bare children. It was hard to hear at first, but she came to understand she could still become a mother by adopting.

Which brings us to the crisis of Revali and you having a hybrid for a child. Skali struggled silently for years accepting what she is. It was also difficult understanding the limitations and issues that she would not have if she was a full-blooded species. She never wanted to trouble anyone and embarrassed by her odd speech impediment, Skali choose to not speak. It was concerning as parents, but you two did not want to force her. You had to come to your own conclusion she was fighting a war within herself, but it was hard to choose whether or not to interfere.

This would, in her teenage years when she was experiencing growth spurts, caused her to lash out. And with her having to deal with some prejudice at the same time made her withdraw into herself. Eventually, now in currently being nineteen, she had learned to find peace within herself and to love what she is. She knows she is a product of love even though people have whispered her parents were playing Goddesses, she felt blessed to be given the opportunity to experience life.


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader gives Revali something to remember them by.

It seemed that each day that passed the overwhelming realization that Calamity Ganon would soon be here. It frighten the hell out of you. You didn’t know what will happen and all you could hope for was the desperate victory of the Princess and her Champions. It was in these moments you wondered what you were even around for. Sure, they required your expertise for scouting, but now it did not matter anymore.

As you sat away from the group, your gloved fingers pressed against your lips in thought, you could not help but feel envious towards your comrades. You did not possess any special skills or blessed with power. You were just a knight for hire and as much as you wanted to be the one to put an end to all this so none of them would have to put their life at risk, it was underlying inevitable. What frightened you the most was the person you’ve gotten very close to out of everyone, Revali…

What would you do if you ever lost him, you wondered? You spent so much time allowing him to get closer to than anyone. Sometimes what you felt for him frightened and elated you, and you couldn’t decide if this was a mistake or a blessing. And each sunset that came and went, the dreading claws in the back of your mind reminded you over and over the danger Revali was putting himself in. As much as you wished you and him could just runaway together, run beyond the lands of Hyrule and live your lives out together in bliss, you couldn’t. It hurt and it made you want to cry out in anger, but Hylia bestowed a role for all and who were you to tell a Goddess otherwise?

At times when there was not a thing for you to do and tagging along with the group, you usually got lost in your thoughts. There were times you realize your mind was only silent in their present, or when Revali was with you. You sighed, feelings anguish wriggling around in your chest and feeling your head become hazy from the stress of your thoughts. You were so lost to reality that you did not see Revali make his way over and sit next to you. It was then when you felt a tickling sensation on your neck that caused you to come out of your clouded state.

“You look a million miles away, [Name]. I am feeling rather lonely, will you not come back?” His smooth pompous ass voice caused a bittersweet ache in your chest. You gazed him softly and smiled the best you could, but he would not be fooled. Not after knowing you so well. His cocked his head to the side, “What is the matter? You look deeply troubled.”

Revali tensed feeling your head rest on his shoulder, but he soon relaxed and rested his beak upon your head. You could feel his lower jaw weigh upon your dome and for some odd reason it filled you with contentment. His wing came around and encased you to his body, and each movement sent a wave of sadness through you.

“I am scared, Revali.” You did not say much more even as you felt him jerk.

“What ever for?” He questioned, his chest filling up with anxiety.

“I don’t…” You sighed heavily, “I don’t want you to fight Ganon.” Your arm wrapped around his waist while your other hand rested on the wing wrapped around your form. “What if I lose you?” Your voice was lost and Revali’s hold grew stronger.

“You will not lose me nor will I lose you.” As much as you wanted to believe his words, it was hard, but you clung on to his reassurance like a life line. “How can I lose when I have to come back home to you?”

He was always so good with words, either it be insult or comforting you, and in this moment you relished his soft side. You nuzzled under his chin while your hand gripped his tunic. He shushed you returning the affection, but looked at you confused when you pulled away. Reaching behind your neck you untied the blue bandanna and held it out for him. He only looked at it questionably and you grabbed his wing to set it there.

“This is a promise, Revali. I am serious.” Your eyes blinked excessively trying to prevent the tears that threaten to spill. “You have to bring this back to me, okay? I-it’s my favorite bandanna and if you don’t bring it back I will haunt you. I swear I will.” Your lip quivered and voice shook uncontrollably, but your eyes remain stern.

Revali looked you over before taking a moment to sigh. He smiled gently, his brilliant emerald eyes that captivate you at night holding more sincerity than you ever seen before. He clutch the cloth and pressed it to his beak. “I would not dare dream of breaking this promise.” He winked, “But I hope you know I would not mind if you haunted me.” He leaned in, his beak against your ear, “I will take great care.” Whether he meant the bandanna or in general, it was enough to quell your fears for the moment.

The next day when you and the group were to set out, you couldn’t help but noticed the blue cloth now adorning his bow. Hopefully for him it would prove to be his good luck charm.


	9. Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: soulmate au

You had been traveling between villages for a few weeks selling merchandise and the likes, but today was going to be a relax day. You had been taking your time to walk the farmer’s market admiring all the different jewelry and large vegetables, and stop occasionally to look over precious stones. 

You weren’t sure why you chose to come today, but you paid no mind and tried to enjoy nonetheless. However...there was a strange inkling that wouldn’t leave you alone and you occupied yourself in merchandise that wasn’t even interesting to you, but for some reason you felt you needed to stay.

When you came to a vendor, their spread was out of place from the others. This one had shrunken heads, bird skeletons in cages, and different pots filled with different ingredients. The smell was overpowering, but for some reason you decided to look within the stall.

Further into their makeshift tent, books lined the walls on rickety shelves. You ran your fingers over the spines of the books noticing none of them had any titles. You found it odd how some look brand new while others looked worn and well read. Not a one matched, but some had similar spine decor.

You were about to walk to another shelf when one book caught your eye. It was a deep navy blue, with a red and white spine. You traced over the intricate impressions in the cover and mused to yourself that the material felt soft as feathers. Gently picking it up you looked it over and like all the other books it did not have titled, nor an author. When you opened it, your confusion only increased as you flipped through all the pages. There was not a single word nor picture in it.

Strange, you thought, and went to pick up another book only to find you couldn’t. You set the book you were holding down and used both hands on the other to take it off the shelf. It would not budge for the life of you, it was like it was glued to the spot.

“You can try all you want, but you are not the owner of that book.”

You spun around from the sudden grainy voice, and the shopkeeper was hunched over at the entrance. They gave you a wrinkly smile as their hand shook to hold up one finger. They pointed to the book behind you, “That is your book.”

You raised a brow before looking between them and the object, “...And why is that?”

They hobbled in using their cane and walked by you all the while speaking, “Do you plan to take responsibility of each and every book?”

“Well...no.”

“Then you do not need to know anything more than that.” They ran their crooked fingers over the blue book. “Why did you come here today, young one?”

You were taken back, not sure where this was leading, “I had the day off, I suppose.”

“You do not sound sure.”

“Erm...I am not sure what I would need to be certain of.”

They gave a slow smile, their jaw jittering along with their body. “Take the book.”

“Wha-, well, I don’t know if I want it. It’s just a journal.”

“Is it now?”

Their question fluttered around your head like a bird in a cage, and it left a deep curiosity that began to slowly burn. You weren’t even aware, but you had picked up the book, running your fingers against the soft cover. Gazing upon this hardcover it gave you a familiar feeling, and you looked up, “How much will it b-” 

The old person was not there and the makeshift tent you were in was gone. 

You looked around with wide eyes to realize you were in the middle of the farmer’s market still. Taking a step back, the shop you once were in, now you stood on a patch of dirt. You held the book closely to your chest and you decided that you were done looking around for the day.

Finally home and in your bed, you were reading a book under the lantern’s light, but you weren’t able to keep focus. Your eyes would wander to the journal on your nightstand, its existence proving to be loud and obnoxious. You sighed and leaned over to grab it to pull it back in your lap. As you flipped through the pages again you were scolding yourself that there was nothing there. You ran your hand along your head in frustration, and left it open at a blank page.

“What’s so special about you?” But the book did not answer your heated question. You leaned back against your headboard feeling like giving up, and blankly stared at the page of the book. You ran your finger along it as if reading a sentence, but you began to squint your eyes.

Was there….something forming on the page?

Upon closer inspection, an image slowly bled its way in. An image emerged overlooking mountains high in the night sky while clouds slowly made their way across the horizon and leaves rustled from the winds. You were in awe and amazed from the slow motion image, and you rubbed your eyes thinking you were seeing things.

But you weren’t.

Though you were terrified of this strange phenomenon, each night you open the book to find it had new paintings of different scenery and sometimes people. You gather that whoever this was, is a Rito given one photo had their arm stretched out with a large bow held by their wings. It was like a drug you couldn’t wean yourself off of and you anxiously await the night to fall asleep to these images.

The Rito was apparently close to the Princess as there was one image of her with a young blond man kneeling in front of her. You gathered that these images were memories, and whether they were current or from the past, you could not decipher. You were becoming fond of whoever this Rito was and adored they images from their point of view in the sky.

One night while admiring the old paintings something new happened. A new image bled onto the page, this time of the Rito’s wings held in front of them as if they had committed a heinous act. Their hands shook and looked pain..

_‘I feel so alone.’_

It read underneath the painting causing a sharp pain to shoot through your body. You ran your fingers along the image as if they could feel your comfort. “What’s wrong..?” You whispered and your heart felt heavy as the book did not reply...

_‘They doubt me.’_

_‘Why him? Am I not good enough?’_

_‘I have worked so hard. I do not understand.’_

_‘I am afraid…’_

Each night new paintings appeared with a text underneath, and they grew more desperate. Their images were becoming distorted and began to come in like melting strip of film. The more the weeks dragged on it spurred you to try to connect to this Rito that was a complete stranger. You whispered encouragements you knew they could not hear and brought the book with you everywhere as if it was a way for them not to be alone.

You were sitting on a rock somewhere in the Great Plateau flipping through the pages again. It was like watching a timeline of a sound person slowly coming undone. Some days this Rito would have wonderful and beautiful days, and others...they were wallowing in self hate. You sighed coming to an empty page, “I wish I could help you….”

As if the book heard you plea a new painting came and what you saw made your jaw drop. It was you, clearly blurry and more of your lap than anything, but it was your clothes being swept in the gentle wind. Beneath it, words appeared..

_‘Who is this? Why is this person in this book?’_

Frantically, you scrabbled about looking for your travel sack and rummage through to find a quill. However, before you could attempt to write a reply in a silly hope they would receive it, a new image appeared, but this time of your hands holding the book.

_‘Their book almost looks similar to my own.’_

And you gasped, feeling excitement course through your veins. You stood up holding the book out in front of you, “Yes! Yes! It’s because they’re connected! Oh please! Tell me you can hear me?! Sense me?! _Something?!_ ” But there was no knew reply, however, it spurred a intense feeling of determination. They had a book that was in connection to this one, and you knew that somehow they would be able to see your memories.

With a burst of energy, you bound for the Rito village across the land and you hoped that they could see what you see. Maybe they would realize you were on your way and your heart rammed in your chest from fear and excitement. You had no idea what these books meant to either of you, but somehow you know it was the fate of the Goddess that you two should meet.

When night fell, you sat by your small campfire for warmth and held the book in your lap while patiently waiting for a new image. It seemed like hours before a new painting emerge and this time it was them soaring in the nighttime sky. You held your hand to your mouth in astonishment at the words appearing before you.

_‘Are you still waiting?’_

“Yes!” You said in excitement, beaming at this wondrous phenomenon. You could only wonder what images along with words appeared for them and you looked up to the sky in great anticipation. “Oh please, oh please. I’ve been waiting so long.” You whispered to the sky and bounce from your spot on the ground. It was exhilarating, it was magical, nothing in this world could top this! You could hardly sit still and stood up to turn in a circle looking at the sky. You closed your eyes and pressed the book tightly to your chest. “I don’t know how this works, but please come soon.”

An hour or so passed and you were still wide awake. Nothing new appeared in the book and you were becoming impatient. Slowly, and surely, you heard loud flaps in the distance and right as you turned around a gush of wind blew harshly causing you to shut your eyes from the flying dirt. As you blinked away, your vision gazed at the feet of a Rito and followed it up to their face. For a Rito, he looked quite handsome and within his wing was a book with your colors but matching spine decor.

He looked a little smug as he looked you over and quirked a feather brow up. He noticed the book in your hands and held his up, “Seems we might become reading partners. Shall we open a book club?”

You snorted and shook your head at his jest, but the excitement bubbling within you was about to burst. “Strange book club with only two members.” You took a step closer and tried to ignore the awe you felt at his height.

His beak quirked in a smile as he too took a step closer, “Well, they do say three's a crowd.”

“I’ve been anxiously waiting to meet you.” You spoke in a hush voice, finding the air within you disappearing, but it was not unpleasant. He gave another cocky smile and pulled up a page from his book, it was of your point of view looking up to the sky with the captions underneath, _‘I’ve been waiting so long.’_

You could feel your cheeks burn and gave a sheepish laugh.

“I am Revali.” He spoke surely, but gently. 

“I…” You laughed and smiled, “I’m [Name]...” You placed your hand on top of his book and he looked at you curiously as your eyes glimmered with your deeper emotions, “And I will make sure you never feel alone again.”


	10. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Revali and reader bathe together, but reader is slightly self-conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed and only accept requests through my tumblr https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com/

If there was one thing that Revali absolutely detested was emerging himself under water. He did not like his feathers sopping wet, but don’t get him wrong; he does bathe. Revali just doesn’t like the process of it, so when you came up to Revali with a questioned in mind, you were not sure what his answer would be. 

After all it took him quite a long time to even muster up the courage to express his feelings towards you, it even took longer to ask you to move in, and so you wanting to take the initiative of asking if he would like to bathe with you could go either way. You felt that since the two of your had progressed in your relationship far enough behind close quarters that it shouldn’t be too far of a leap to ask this of him. 

But for some reason you couldn’t deny how nervous you were. Of course, he has seen you undressed, but only in low lighting and the dark… As you watch Revali flipping through a book, you could feel beads of sweat breaking out upon your forehead. You wanted to share memories with him like couples do, but there was still a lot of learning to be done from the way you two work. 

You scooted closer to him, a small part of you wanting to gain his attention, but the other half becoming anxious at his answer. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, you thought, it’s simply asking if he would like to join you. If he says no, you would just have to brush it off and move on. However, you really wanted to bathe with him and if he said no, your insecurities would only heightened. 

You were still scooting closer to him, and so far he seemed too engrossed in whatever he was reading to be perturbed by your weird actions. 

“[Name], tell me. What are you doing?” 

Oh, well, guess he wasn’t that invested in the book.

You stiffened, shoulders squaring up as you stare at him from your peripherals. He looked like he was still reading, but suddenly his eyes caught yours. He smirked seeing you look away and put his book down off to the side. His crossed his arms and continued to side glance your anxious being. 

“What are you up to?” 

Damn him for being so perceptive, you thought. You could feel heat rise on your neck and you knew that you’ll just have to get it over with. You inhaled, feeling silly that you were so nervous to ask your spouse to bathe with you.. “I...Well. Mmm, I was hoping, if you were up to it, but you don’t have to if you don’t feel like! I was just thinking-”

“[Name], hurry it up. My feathers will molt by the time you finish.” 

You gave him a tiny glare, pouting at his words, but you knew he was right. “Would….Would you like to join me for a bath?” 

He raised a brow, leaning back to take in your words. His silence felt it went on longer than it really did and you had to fight the urge to shake him. He looked himself over and pitifully glanced your way before he sniffed his armpit. “Do I reek?” 

You were becoming frustrated and highly embarrassed thinking that he was just playing with you now. “Nooo, I…” You groaned, “I want to take a bath with you.” The burning sensation on your cheeks made you feel childish, especially asking someone you were so close to and with for so long. “Just...because.” 

The feathers on his neck and cheek rose slightly and he looked off the side in thought. “I am not so sure….” His words came out slightly jumbled, but he attempted to keep an even tone. 

You looked down in your lap feeling dejected and sighed. You should have known, you knew how he was with bathing and you felt ridiculous for asking that of him. “It’s okay.” 

Revali quirked the corner of his beak to the side as he looked over your somber form. He began to realize that perhaps there was more meaning to this than he initially thought. He raised up his wing closest to you and cupped your cheek. “If it means that much to you-” He sighed and gave a tender smile, “Then I will do it for you.” Revali felt his chest swell with love as he watch the sparkles of light return to your eyes. 

By the time you two arrived at the bathhouse most of the other Ritos had finished, leaving the place to yourselves. You excitedly, but nervously made your way to get undress all the while Revali was grumbling under his breath while removing his own garbs. He walked passed you completely undressed and you couldn’t help but watched him make his way to the bath. 

“Etch it in stone, it will last longer.” His voice called out, teasing you for ogling him like a prize. He felt a swell of pride knowing you were enthralled by his body. Especially since you were a Hylian, it made him feel good a different species found him undoubtedly attractive. As he stood at the edge of the large bath, his swollen pride allowed him to go in the water without too much of a hassle. 

He could feel his feathers cling to his body and unconsciously flapped his arms about to spread the water. A die hard habit, he would claim, completely ignoring his primitive mannerisms. He took a built in seat across the other end of the bath and when he noticed you were not there, he looked over to the cubbies where he last saw you. 

But you had actually been standing at the edge of the bath, a towel wrapped around your parts and gnawing on your lip. He couldn’t help but cock a brow up as he watched you have an eternal battle with yourself. 

“[Name], my dear, will you be joining me?” He didn’t want to rush you, knowing you wanted to spend time with him like that, but there would come to a point where his wet feathers would overstimulate him and he’d need to leave. 

“Yeah! Uhh, just making my way there.” 

“Really…?” He teased, leaning back against the edge, “Because it looks like to me, my dear, that you have cold feet.” He sighed, shaking his head as if he truly was exasperated. “And to think you practically begged and dragged me here.” 

You could feel yourself blush in embarrassment, but you knew he was just giving you a hard time. “Revali.” You warned, feeling your limbs tingle under your anxious self. 

He only smirked, holding his wings up in front of him in ‘defense’. “I am merely saying, love, that here I am, not particularly a fan of bathing, but I am in the water. If I could push through, so can you.” 

You gnawed your lip and gripped the towel just a smidge tighter. You couldn’t look in him the face given this was the first time that he would see you in the light. You could feel your head fog as you attempted to remove the towel. 

He cocked his head to the side and let out a loud “Ah!” when it clicked. He stood up, water rushing down his body and rippling the water harshly. He trudged his way over to you while you took a step back at his approaching figure. He stood in front of you in all his glory, part of his body sopping wet. “Are you perhaps feeling a bit, how to put this delicately...Insecure?” 

Your nose scrunch at his spot on accusation, but you could only sputter out, “N-not one bit!” 

He hummed in the back of his throat as he took you in. “I never took you for a coward.” 

“What.” Your voice dry and laced with scrutiny. 

He just glanced you over, sizing you up, and waved his wing in dismissal. “Oh, many pardons… I am thinking aloud, do not mind me.” 

“I am not a coward.” 

“If you say so.” He hummed.

The next thing Revali knew he saw your towel fly up in the air trailing behind your nude form right before you cannonballed in the water. The waves wash over him, soaking the upper half of his body and he gasped completely appalled. You emerged from the depths of the water, only stopping once your nose breached through. You gave him a tiny victory glare and had to suppress the bubble of laughter at his drenched form. 

He glared at you, “You are impossible.” 

“And you are all washed up.” You chortled, making sure that your parts were covered. He splashed water in your face and heard him chuckle under his breath.

“You are in the water though.” He mused and looked over your form. “Such a shame you are still hiding from me though. Here I am exposing my irresistible body to your eyes, and you have not said a single word. I should take offense.” 

“You have feathers covering your body, I have nothing!” You countered, although you did feel silly since you two have been far more intimate than this. 

His eyes lowered, and a deep hummed rumbled from his throat. “But, ah, my dear, that is where I come in.” He lowered himself in the water, but still towering over your submerged body, “Allow me to show you that there is nothing you should be ashamed of.”


	11. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original work, nonrequest. 
> 
> When body and mind do not cooperate, reader is left trying to put themselves back together.

Your body was betraying you.

It’d happen occasionally, but you wondered why your mind could feel so unnervingly clear but so distorted at the same time. You felt ill although there was nothing wrong. Body bursting into hot sweats and seconds later freezing cold, it would happen again and again, no matter how much breathing you were doing. No matter how long and deep you held it.

You were having an anxiety attack and you wanted to the world to stop.

Your day had started as any other day, but you woke up with static balled in your chest. Sometimes it simmered and other times the static was overwhelming. The day dragged on and nothing new or stressful came about, and so it was all the more bizarre the moment it hit. You were going to boil some water for tea and when you had reached the cupboard, your finger accidentally brushed against another cup, that was too close to the edge, and fell. 

You attempted to grab, but it slipped from your grasp and shattered across the wood flooring.

It was so strange. You felt okay one second, but the next moment your eyes stared down at the broken pieces and the noise just _echoing_ ….

The strength in your legs vanished. You were kneeling on the floor attempting to breath, but the air around you was stuffy and thick. The cool winds outside only felt like they were slicing your flesh and any small sounds just _amplified_ , even reverberating down your neck.

Oh shit, you thought. Oh shit.

You gazed up through your wavering vision, attempting to find something -anything- to alleviate this horrendous ordeal, but you felt sick. The spinning in your head increased when you tried to raise your head and all you wanted to do was scream ‘stop’. You couldn’t comprehend what was happening, all you knew that nothing was right, everything is wrong, and you couldn’t stop it.

You couldn’t will it away and it drove you mad.

A sob burst forth from your lips from your hunched position, dragging your fingers across the floorboard as you wheezed for air. Your heart was pounding and tears pricked your eyes. Another sob escaped you as you wheezed again. Your hands scrambled across the floors, running over things that poked back. In your confusion all you wanted was air to ground you, air to help the burning in your lungs, but nothing was providing release. There was nothing there to cool your heated skin…

“[Name]?”

A voice called out, however, through your deliria it came muffled as if your very head was underwater. But it was a voice. It was something. It was someone. Another sob breached through your lips, your hand desperately holding out for the voice.

Hylia, just make it stop, you mind screamed. Please.

“Help….Help.” Was all you could muster out. Words seemed loss, but only ‘help’ could reach out.

Thumping could be heard and the tightness in your chest increased as your world spun. Your hands desperately grabbed for the hard floor again only to grab onto softness. It was a welcome change to your over sensitive nerves and felt your head being encompassed. You felt air reach your lungs as you began to realize you were no longer crawling on the floor and you back expanded. You felt something grab ahold of your hands and press against more softness.

“Breathe…”

Breathe? Your mind tried to process. Was that even a word? What was ‘breathe’?

The static ball in your chest began to lessen as well as the shivers that overcame your body. The soft touches became more frequent and you could finally discern that they were running along your face. You felt weak and were shivering despite the warmth around you, but luckily, the world didn’t seem too distorted anymore.

When your eyes finally focused they were staring up at your hammocks and the ceiling. The world calmed and the laceration your hay-wired mind conjured up began to diminish. You felt nauseous and gazed at the softness holding onto you. The moment Revali’s face registered was like an euphoric high and the breath of fresh air you so desperately needed.

His feathered fingers stroked the side of your face, the motion soothing the static within your chest and mind. Timidly, you grabbed his hand before smothering your face into it. He was a bit startled, not at all what he was expecting. Nor did he expect you to fully throw yourself on him, rubbing your face against his own.

He sputtered out your name a tad flustered, but he did nothing to shove you away. You allowed your fingers to run along his sides, his arms, just anything you could touch. The softness was soothing along your fingers and face. Air was not foreign to you anymore…

“Goodness, [Name]....Are you alright?” Revali’s pompous voice slithered in your ears and, _Hylia_ , did you relish in it.

“I am now… I am now.” You whispered breathlessly as you hugged him to your form. 

“What happened?” He spoke quietly, his own arms coming around to encase you.

Your fingers fiddled together behind his head, taking the time to think how to answer or if you wanted to at all. “I broke a cup.” You simply stated, not wanting to feel the embarrassment, but it was futile.

“....I refused to believe shattering a cup while I found you crawling around in the shards set you through that tizzy.” He mumbled, not at all feeling pleased. He felt there was more to it then you wanted to let him know and that thought of you withholding something like that brought a sour taste to his tongue.

You pulled away and he was prepared for a counter argument, but the last thing he expected to see was you staring at him with the threat of tears. “C-can I talk about it later?” Your voice faded, making you all the more aware how vulnerable you felt. Biting your lip, you spoke again, hating how soft it sounded. “Please...Revali…”

Revali could only take in your disheveled appearance, noticing the knicks and cuts that cascaded across your knees and hands. He felt dishearten seeing the way your eyes were bloodshot and dark. He sighed as if he was reluctant and ready to revive the argument, but he did not.

Revali shot you a stern look and pointed to your wounds. “Fine. If you must swallow your demons then allow me to take care of those careless wounds. H-However this is not over. It is unhealthy to suffer in this manner, and I cannot tolerate another episode like this.” He could feel himself cringe at his own words and looked off to the side..

His words stung more than you wanted to admit and the sickening feeling was coming back. You turned your eyes way in shame..

“I.. I just can not stand to see you hurting like this, [Name]...” Revali continued, his voice softening while he took your hand in his. You still couldn’t look at him, feeling like you’d burst into tears. “Before it was mild irritation and the occasional hyperventilating, but now...Now…” His feathered finger turned your chin to face him, but you refused to meet his eyes. “[Name], let me help…”

One by one the tears dripped off your face, and thick streams of snot began to flow down your nose causing you to sniff harshly. “I just want to hold you right now.” You sniffed again, blinking away the tears before looking at Revali. “I-Is that okay?”

He sighed while shaking his head, but a soft smile made its way to his beak. His large wing cupped the back of your head before it pressed your face against his chest. “It is always more than okay.”


End file.
